Sinister Crown
by Jester Smiles
Summary: It's a hard knocks life for everyone in the world. But one blonde human has somewhat of a plan. He just well he has to do it in a questionable line of work. Well others aren't complaining and he's got a lot of female friends from the work. So life is sorta good... Shout outs to Atomsk the pirate king, Twilight master emeralds, and Jomo2014 for this idea I came up with awhile back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

**Jester; So this is an idea I've had simple passed off cause I didn't think I could find interest to write it. But now being honest I'm kicking myself for not at least posting it as a one shot earlier. But with constantly seeing the end of good cartoon shows on TV I think now is the best. Also SMILES ARE YOU WORKING ON THOST CHAPTERS!**

**Smiles; YES JUST GIVE ME A WHILE!**

**Jester; Well that's all I can ask for but still thank you all for reading and hope you like it.**

**Third person's view**

Every princess and prince of AAA and OOO know the oldest of legends. The tales their parents passed onto them from their parents and them from their parents. And so on and so on. But few wanted to really find out the truth. Be you good, evil, neutral or an odd combination. You knew to fear the ruler of the dark spire.

The spire that rises from the ocean floor that has and endless dark mist circling it from all sides. Any who try to get to the spire will find their end at the hands of the colossus of the deep. Only those invited ever get to the spire and as of this time none have even heard anyone going to the spire freely.

When OOO dark ages ended all were reminded of how evil the rulers of that place are. When a mere child killed none other the Hunson Abadeer. The former ruler of the Night-O-Sphere and took the realms jewel as their trophy. Every so often the queen of the spire Minerva would partake in the various royal days. Where they'd talk and exchange pleasantries but this year Minerva had a big surprise with her.

**Minerva's view**

I moan as the rocking of the boat has become slower. Meaning we've reached midway to OOO. A slap to my ass makes me hiss every so lustfully as I turn to the young stud to my side. Seeing his piercing green sapphires looking at me with lust makes me lick my lips. But I quell my hungry by giving his large member a soft stroke to say, "Save some for the young cunts you will tame my sweet. You have a big day and I'm sure some will eagerly let you mount them."

My ward chuckles to say "Of course they will my queen after all you forged me to expand the bloodline. I am grateful for this life and the chance to attempt at placing an heir within those I take. But I must admit the idea of putting one inside you before claiming any other does sound nice." I smile as he strokes my plump knobs as I rest on his thigh as I lick along his length. In return he pulls me upward to lick across my cleavage making me purr. I reach for his ear to say "You are such a little charmer by save some of the elegant foreplay for later. Did you read to see which princess you'd go after first?"

My ward answers "No my queen I want to see the lovely princesses in waiting first hand. Besides I want to be just as surprised as they are when we all meet for the first time. Oh I heard a rumor that a new hero has been going around OOO and that she's single." I snicker to say "Yes that's Fionna she's deeply innocent and madly in love with the heroine life style. But from how hard you're getting I take it you'd want to claim her too."

My ward smiles to say "My queen I want to claim every royal snatch and kill or over turn every male who tries to tell me other wise. They can have the leftovers I don't want. So care to help me with this erection my queen? I don't want to embarrass us on arrival." I stroke his cheek to tell him to wait. I mean I'd love to go to round seven but my snatch needs to cool off.

**Third person's view **

With a tired sigh a certain pink princess has tried yet again but failed to talk her estranged family into seeing peace. And her situation isn't the only conflict to bud these past few months. Elbow princess has once again tried to have her dudes keep muscle princes thugs out of her weathbread groves. Muscle prince comments on the matter ranged from her hording the protein from his peeps. Or other unflattering phrase that a noble shouldn't say. Jungle princess has also taken a hit due to the fighting between Berry prince and Slime prince. With the Duke of nuts having to fight as well to keep his borders safe from any cross fire. But Jungle princess has been helping displaced villagers and animals to find shelter for the time being.

Over in AAA Water princess and purple prince are at each other's throats daring the other to make the first move so they can start fighting. Lizard princess is also facing problems from the Sand king over territory and land taxes. Lizard, try as she might, can't talk sense into the goat sandman. And lastly after a hostile take over Betty Grof now named grand witch controls Wizard city is laying claim to any magical ruins in OOO. Princess Bubblegum sighs answering Breakfast princess call to tell her this year's royal's day is called off. The princess of morning food agrees even though she knows that now she'll have to tell the queen of the Spire the news in person.

**Breakfast princess's view**

I gulp as the four black horned horses pull the Spire queens carriage to the front of my castle. The carriages attendant never touching the ground as it opens the door with its boney hand. Seeing her exits I her greet with a bow and welcome. But I shiver as she rubs her hand across my cheek. Queen Minerva asks, "Its awfully quiet dear am I the first to arrive?"

I shake my head to tell her the situations with the other royals. And that the smaller princess day maybe held next month if other princesses can solve their problem in time. I think _'But knowing them that's a pipe dream. Grid princess only managed to deal with the Goblins due to her energy barriers and lighting orbs. The recently crowned Bee queen killed all her close siblings to finally stop their infighting and help mend problems her people are having too. And who knows what's going on in the fire kingdom right now.'_

And that's just a small shake of who isn't fighting or solved things. I dreed the day my people have to fight. My sisters are too young to take up roles in battle. Queen Minerva says, "Well I came all this way let me rest and relax for a few days dear. And you can tell me in detail what's been making the world spin. And don't worry I won't get too handsy just do take off your bra it'll feel better that way." I gulp as I slowly nod while blush as once more the queen of the Spire shows how lustful she is. I hope none of my guards notice her hand on my ass.

**Minerva's loyal wards View**

My queen asks "So my ward we know that both AAA and OOO are fighting or dealing with their own situations. What do you plan to do its very unlikely any princess will come to a large gathering in their troubled times?" I smile to answer "I know just what I must do my queen. I'm going to stay and enjoy the chaos. Heck I might even play some sides to see how things turn out. But at the end of it all I'm going to be rolling in the sweet juices of some fresh young flowers. And kill anyone that gets in my way." I take hold of my queen's ass giving it a hard squeeze enjoying how she returns with a nibble to my ear.

She moans as I say "Relax my queen you earned a few days to yourself. I'll call and send pictures of everyone I claim. How long I will be I don't know but I'll be sure to tell you if any children are to come?" My queen licks my neck to say, "I want at least a dozen seed coated wombs to be sent to me as proof you have claimed them for our lands. As make sure the girls spread their legs wide to show off your baby goo oozing from their abuses holes."

I nod to give my queen a nice tongue-dancing kiss pulling up her dress she pushes down my pants. I moan as we grind our bare sexes to each other. Pushing her hard against the wall I once again thrust deep into my queen promising her heirs for every princess that will submit. Separating us slowly I make sure my queen shivers with love as I sneak out the window. Glide across the sands I stop to look to the sky and decide to see what the villages are like here in OOO.

**Unknown view **

Party Bear Patty sure knows how to throw a party. I smile as Ring and Frozen Yogurt agree with me that this is a nice way to relax. Ring princess says "Oh great its Angel witch no doubt still angry at Maja for breaking up with her." I snicker as the white dress winged woman snares to slap some poor flirting bear that offers her a drink. But even her attitude doesn't stop our fun as Ghost princess arrives.

Ghost princess says "Sorry I'm late guys Nightmare prince asked me to help him with dating advice. He's going to try and date Sheep princess." The others giggle while I fake gasp to say, "Scandalous girl but it's cool that you gave him advance and well talking to you. I mean it's good he's asking you after well you shot him down. Last thing we need is another muscle prince or Berry prince going bunkers after getting denied."

The girl's shudder remembering how perverted the lather was with his pick up lines. Ordering some drinks we talk and brush off the flirting bears and a few nymphs that come our way. I can say that nymphs really dress to show off the goods. Soon Party Patty says, "Ladies and gentlemen I'm pleased to announce tonight's next act. I found this smooth guy walking backwards and playing this sick guitar. Please give it up for Sweet F."

With the lights dim a smooth guy comes on stage his hoodie hidding his eyes as he says "It's a big ol' universe out there people but its up you to make it all special. So ladies grab your guy or gal and make sure they know who's the boss." Sweet F shows the audience his deep blue eyes and long golden mane of hair. His hair sparkles as if flacks of glitter were combed into each strand.

With that he begins to play his guitar strumming it while giving a few stomps in tune with his cords. He does so ten times in total before the band joins in and he begins to sing.

_Nothing is holding you back now~_

_No one can push you around..._

_What do you wanna do? You're that master of you..._

_And isn't the thought enough to lift you off of the ground?_

_Nothing is holding me back now~_

_No one can push me around..._

_What do I wanna be? 'Chuckles' Well I'm the master of me!_

_And it's the thought that helps lift me off of the ground!_

With that Sweet F glides weightless across the floor he winks at the ladies as he continues to play. He even stops and gives Angel witches hand a kiss.

_Oh we can be independent together, Independent together so we can fly!_

_Oh independent together, Independent together~ Independent together you and I..!_

Gliding more Sweet F stops and winks at Party Patty. He even flirts with her as he continues to play his solo cords. Making the party lady blush and giggle. The crowd is going wild as Sweet F petty much becomes a guitar playing skater for the ladies and dudes to eye hump. Heck I look at Ghost and she looks interested.

_High above and endless sea..._

_No one brought us here but me..._

_Cause every step and every choice..._

_It's my thought, it's your thoughts, it's my words, but it's your voice!_

_Independent together, independent together if we try~_

_Independent together, independent together, independent together you and I~_

_Independent together, independent together we can fly~_

_Independent together, independent together, independent together you and I~_

_Independent together you and I...~_

With the songs end everyone is cheering and Sweet F bows his thanks. I smile as he walks over to the side for the next act to go on. I say "Frozen how about you hit on tall smooth and gold over there? I mean you always had a thing for a guy with good pipes."

Frozen Yogurt princess bites her nail to say "I don't know girl I didn't really hit it off with the last guy." Ring stands to say, "Let me take this one first then. Maybe I can actually get a date out of this guy. But Ghost I need your help for the nip slip test." Ghost says "This better not result in me flashing him my rack. Remember how pissed Patty got last time." I wave her off telling her I'll keep watch as they go talk with the smooth musician.

**Sweet F's view**

I smile to see two fine ladies I used my song on heading my way. The blue skinned gal says "Hey hot stuff you use your music to hit on all the ladies you see at once? Or just the ones that have the nicest titts and asses?" I smile to answer in French "**My fair maiden I'd take a slap from you as a sign that I have a chance at a date.**" I snicker at her confusion before translating to keep strumming my guitar.

I catch the ghost lowered her dress top until her left knocker to exposed it just below her nipple. I title my head to look into the ghosts face to ask "So my dear how did you like my song?" The ghost giggles to fix her dress saying "I liked it but I think my friend might want to talk to you on her own. Knock him out girl he passed with good marks from me."

I smile to ask "I take it from your formal wear that you're either a nobles girl or a princess right? Won't it look bad for you to be seen with a commoner?" The blue skinned noble says, "Oh you're slick but yes I am a princess, Ring princess Ramona. But isn't it fair if I know your full name Sweet F? I mean we are having a nice little chat right?"

I smile to say "Full name is Finnegan Mercury. But most call me Finn. I go by Sweet F cause my mom dropped me in honey once. From then on my hair turned to this golden shine and smells like pure nectar." Ring princess blushes as a wave my hair at her. I smile to thank the drink bear girl as she places the glasses in front of us. I ask, "So is this the part where I beg for a date or you simply wave your hand and I get to kiss your feet?"

Ring princess rolls her eyes clearly annoyed to say, "Most guys have a foot fetish or lady ass kissing fetish. I take it from your tone you don't like royals much?" Seeing her slight frown I answer, "Nope have my own personal beef with royals yes. My father a real asshat sold me to this witch who worked for a king and queen. The queen wanted me to kill her king and use his death as an excuse to be with her lover. But I made a deal with the witch.

"She helps me and I get her out of her contract with the queen. Cause knowing the queen she looked like a woman with a chip on her shoulder. So with the witches help the queen got ousted and her daughter took the throne. I got my freedom and I've been going around the world doing my thing." I've been almost all over the map now and still can't piece my past together quite right.

Ring princess asks "So do you want a date with me?" I lean forward to say, "I'd like to date you so long as I don't get blamed for anything. Don't ask it's a habit of the universe that I get blamed for stuff that isn't my fault. I just end up really close by when stuff goes wrong." Ring princess asks "So if I give the ok to take me on a date. Where would you take me?" I think for a moment to answer "Well ill first take you to a nice stroll across a soft garden. Then we can sit down for a picnic I'll give you a massage. To follow up with a nice meal as I sing for you."

Ring blushes as I smile at her. She snickers to say "Then what we go to the movies and then back to my place for a nice romantic fuck." I roll my eyes to say "No I'd take you shopping then escort you back home. And with luck I might be able to give you a kiss goodnight.' With a smile Ring princess blushes to say "Ok smooth guy pick me up at Ring castle Friday at two."

I smile as she walks off trying to tease me with her swaying bubble butt. Back with her friends she giggles as they start to talk. Finishing my drink I find Patty at her office. She gives me a few bucks and blushes as I wrap my arms around waist. Nipping at her neck Patty says, "Stop Finn we had a fling I need to stay focus aaauugh." Grabbing her hips I pull her to me kissing her lips to ask, "Did you hate that a princess was talking to me? Is that why you just want to pay me and push me out?'

Patty huffs to struggle but I hold her to kiss her neck. I say "We both know just talk to me Pat… Or do you hate that I'm not a punk rocker?" Patty turns her head to say, "Childhood friends hardly make good couples Finn. What we had you ruined when you kissed that bitch." I sigh to say, "It was a job and I had to pay for your bail. Last thing I want ever is to see you in jail. Even when you don't ask I'll help you Pat you know I care."

Pulling up her down she hisses to growl almost giving me a convincing scare. But as soon as I pop her nipple into my lips she cracks. Her growl becomes a whimper of lust. Kissing up her cleavage we lock lips tasting the honeycomb smear she didn't lick from her cheek. Pulling away I push us onto her desk to ask "A quickie or a real fuck Patty I want you to tell me?" As I look at Patty she starts to cry making me stop. Patty with tears down her cheeks says, "I know how you got the money but I … I need more or those fucking muscle boys are going to wreck my club."

I stand looking ready to break a fuckers arm even though well I'm not a big fighter. But Patty grabs me to say "Finn don't be that guy I don't like seeing your soft blues become crystals again." I pull her to her desks chair and rest her on my lap. Petting her face I wipe her tears to spend several long minutes just kissing Patty. I nip at her lip before long she's grinding my lap asking me if she was a whore... No she's her I'm the whore... I have few friend's cause of how I act. Patty knows how overwhelming I get when I go full angry tantrum. But she always acts this way and I get sucked back in to help her.

Giving her neck a long lick and a parting nip I look into her eyes reassuring her that I'll have the bribe money. Plus extra if those fuckers try anything. Giving her ass a reassuring squeeze I hold her to tell her till she drifts off. Using my powers I slide across the ground as fast as I can before day break. I know she'll be off somewhere if I'm not there while it's still dark. Getting to old thief city I stroll past the Boppers gang and the Charlie girls. The gangs of the city always have someone stealing something from someone or scheming to rip someone off. Knocking twice at the lone tower on the east side of the shell good ole Penny answers the door. Penny smirks to ask "Finn and here we thought you'd find a princess to sleep with and make it easy sailing? What brings you back?"

I groan to say, "I know I'll kiss Me-Mows ass for losing our bet later. Right now I need cash to help my friend." Penny lets me in and once the door closes she jumps onto my back. Penny strokes my chest to ask "Why you always sticking your neck out for the bear cunt. She hardly ever thanks you plus when you do fuck her I swear she looks like she wants to stab you. Or rip your head off or is that her way of asking you to fuck her harder?"

I say, "That's just how Patty flirts I'm use to it." Penny groans to say "Oh but Finn I want you to flirt with me too." I tell her to get serious but someone clears her throat before Penny could talk back. Seeing her curved horns and the snarl she usually wears when angry my old boss motions for Penny to get away. Ronda asks, "So the little horn dog came to visit. What is it this time? A milfs husband tried to fight you oh let me guess some dick is pissed you fucked the girl he likes?"

I sigh to answer "No Ronnie I need money." Ronda walks up to me and slaps me hard. Feeling my cheek sting she grabs my face to say, "I told you if I saw you again two things would happen. Either I'd castrate you or you'd kiss my ass and beg me to take you back. So my little sex toy which will it be?" I smile to lick her thumb a little to answer "You know I need my junk so how about some begging and pussy kisses?"

Ronda's face twists into a sinister smile as she pats my sore cheek. Ronda says "That's the Finn I like my loyal little slut ready to please me and any other hungry muff I send you after. Now strip." Slipping out of my hoodie under shirt and pants isn't new. With my boxer and shoes gone Penny whistles while Ronda takes hold of my chubbing cock. Stroking her nail slowly across my shaft she can instantly change the pressure from sexual to harmful. I gulp as she says "Finn why do you keep being such a softy for those three? Sooner or later they'll need to face reality without you kissing the tears away."

I smile to look into her eyes answering "Can you say the same if I became a stupid goof. I mean isn't me being soft why you keep me around sometimes?" Ronda chuckles to squeeze my cock saying "I keep you cause you make me good money from desperate women. And you know how to keep a good face on even outside of the bedroom. Now who much do you need?" I tell her the money that Patty needs only to get pulled along by my cock. Ronda sits to pull down her tights not saying anything to me. The usual way she orders me.

On my knees I kiss up along her thighs as proof of my loyalty. Once I reach her box I put my nose to my bush to breath deeply. A sign that I know her scent and where my place is. Kissing her pussy's lips I don't dare taste until she allows me. Ronda strokes my hair to say "You haven't forgotten anything even after being away for two years. Ok Finn I'll take your apology and welcome you back in. But this is the last time. You leave again and I'll throw you to the Fuke Sisters as a reminder to not test my patience with you."

I nod as I sit staring at Ronda's box. Ronda pulls one of her folds to the side to tease me. I don't even have to look to know she's smiling at me. Ronda says "Still as pink as the day you fucked me to prove yourself to me Finn. I told you that my muff is only for my loyalist man. And you killled the others to prove that my little man whore. Disrespect my care again Finn and I won't just give you your last fuck. I'll snap you dick in three places with this very muff. Am. I. Clear?"

I nod for Ronda to lift my face and kiss me. Our tongues tasting and dancing to her tone as she strokes my cock till I twitch a little. Ronda pulls away to slap me twice more to say "Get dressed I have a job we can talk about. Oh and Finn welcome home..." With a squeeze of my balls Ronda leaves me to get dressed Penny smiles to say "Don't worry Finn if she does plan to make your dick limp forever I'll give you one last fuck before she does." I shake my head as Penny flashes me her ass to skip away after Ronda. This is going to get very weird...

**Third person's view **

Penny and Finn sit as Ronda says, "In two weeks the usual gang war will kick off. The new blood will hid as usual and the top dogs will kill. Finn I need you to put the moves on the ladies while Penny swipes some goods I need before the war kicks up." Finn asks, "So how am I supposed to not get killed during the war Ronnie? At best I can lead them into traps plus all the gangs know I can't do anything big unless pissed off." Ronda says "Oh I know, that's why a wiz I've been talking to will give your floating powers a little jump start."

Ronda gives Finn a small map telling him to meet the wiz when its sunrise. Finn nods to walk over to Ronda who turns slightly allow Finn to cup and kiss her left ass cheek. Ronda strokes Finn's face to say, "Don't come back until you got your powers upsized. And if I'm really impressed with the results you might get lucky and get to fuck Penny." Penny snickers to say, "I'd let him fuck me now boss. Want to see how good our smooth man whore has gotten at fucking since he's been away." Finn leaves and once out the door Ronda huffs to say, "He's gone soft Penny but he's the kind of soft I need to stay sane. Make sure you carry a stun stick with you during the war."

Penny nods and snickers to add "I know boss. But Finn didn't even hesitate to kiss you like a pet. He really does love you no matter what." Ronda smiles to say "That's just Finn he gets attached to those who talks and fucks him for more then just for a little fun. Now you said you might have at least five others ready to join our gang?" Penny nods to tell her boss the details while Finn glides across the grasslands. Finn often hated killing he only managed to kill those other chumps due to dumb luck. And a lot of left over explosives from the last gang turf war. Or the tantrum like state he goes into when really pissed. Patty told him how scared she felt seeing his eyes become clear like crystals and void of life. Now his boss wants his power to be really dangerous or at least let him throw heavier things around.

Finn sighs remembering how he met Penny and how she introduced him to Ryan and Ronda. Finn groans to think _'If only Ryan hadn't tried to sell us out to that donk of a witch with all those enchanted donuts. He might have been a good bro to talk to.'_ As Finn continues to skate he comes to the spot and decides to pass the time with his scrape book. A normal sized notebook yes but inside are pictures of everyone he's fucked. Every set of pictures shows a before and after picture of Finn having fucked his partner into a sexual stupor. Finn licks his lips remembering the tight asses of the two warrior ladies in the fight lands.

In those lands your either trained as a marauder, assassin, or warrior. Each separate group led by a lord or lady chief. But the mother and daughter pair let him crash with them for a while. The daughter loving Finns music while the mother liked that she still had the eye-catching goods to make him fuck her. Still Finn had to go but he kissed both to let them know he'd still think about them if they did the same for him.

Soon as the sun came up a shady looking dude in a coat casually begins to stroll across the place. Stopping he looks at his watch then at Finn. The guy says, "Didn't think anyone would show but ok. So guy the names Shady short for Shady Character. And don't ask why my family's last name is that. So anyway you need some magic to boost your mojo right?" Finn nods as Shady claps his hands.

Shady says, "Good ok all you need to do is give me three hundred gold and you get the potion." Finn stares at him to say "Dude my boss just said to ask you for it. She didn't say I had to pay you." Shady crosses his arms to say "Sorry pale but… Wait maybe I can think of another way for you to pay. Ok guy a few weeks ago a certain shipment was going through the east forests. A certain witch didn't like the dudes making the shipment and well she killed some not all. The others go away but they aren't sure what she did with the goods. And I need a certain box that was in the shipment. You can't miss it it's the only one that's blue with a white ribbon on it. Get me that box and I'll give you the booster."

Finn shakes his head to say "Two boost or no deal dude. Everyone knows the list of witches you don't want to ever want to cross. And Maja is one of them! I mean seriously you're asking me to stick my neck out by going on her turf. So you need this box more then me and I need a second potion to make sure my boss likes what we get." Shady sighs to say, "A player after my heart, fine guy you got a deal. See you tomorrow then or whenever you get back I'll be here."

Finn skates off knowing full well he'll need to talk to Maja. Cause trying to sneak into her turf is not an option. With half the day nearly gone Finn enter Maja's forest already worried. Hearing the cawing of a crow Finn gulps seeing the various skulls of dudes and gals that messed with Maja. However a large black shadow looms over Finn. Finn turns slowly to find the oddly shaped crow with rabbit ears staring at him Finn stops cold.

Finn gulps to ask "Hey buddy I'd like to ask well talk with Maja about a trade? No funny biz look I'm not even armed." The crow jumps to the ground to take a large humanoid form its ears flopping about like a rabbits. The Crabbit says, "My mistress isn't looking for deals fool. Leave or you'll regret it." Finn gulps to say "Come on man we're both dudes working for some crazy powerful ladies. Can't you at least tell her so she can tell me no in person? I mean we both have jobs to do so can't I just give her the message?"

The Crabbit looks at Finn sideways before it shrugs and walks to a large thorn bush. Shoving Finn inside it reveals a floating house. Finn soon finds himself lifted and forced into the houses open door. Dropped to his face in a small living room Finn gulps feeling someone already staring at him with the idea to kill. Raising his head Finn softens his scared face as he meets the light green skin and sharp eyes of the sky witch. Maja files her nails to say "So weeny my Crabbit says you want to trade with me. And I'm going to ask once do you work for those dillweeds that entered my forest without asking?"

Finn answers, "Nope I was just hired to get a box that was in that shipment. Blue with a bow looks like a present from what the guy said." With a wave of her hand the present appears and Finn sighs. Finn says, "Ok I don't have any cash to trade but my job can cover the cost." Maja glares but Finn continues "Ok I'm a man whore basically any kinky itch you want to scratch I'll be more then ready to answer. Plus I've give great back rubs and I wear a special cock ring that makes any wads of cum I shot infertile. You can see for yourself if you'd like."

Maja laughs completely amused to ask, "You came here knowing that you're broke and that I'd kill you. And that's how you plan to trade me?" Finn nods giving a shrug and a 'pretty much' for added affect. Maja says, "Fine gigolo I'll considered your offer but first I want to see what you consider fair trade. By the rules of trade your junk has to meet my agreed size. So flash it or you'll have a long trip back to the ground." Fishing out his dick Maja watches, as his semi becomes a full erection. With ease Maja cups Finns balls to say, "Nice and even clearly you use them. Nice and straight with no curve shows you don't jerk off that's good. And your foreskin only covers half the tip good sign of you cleaning it right. And the runes on this cock ring are right too. Ok gigolo here's how this will go. I need a good and long fuck. Last at least three rounds and you got a deal."

Finn looks at Maja with a mixed react. On the one hand he's happy the trade will happen. On the other he's shocked she knows her average is three orgasms. Finn thinks _'I might be able to make her have back to back orgasms if I play this right._' Finn asks, "So how do you want this to go?" Maja smirks and surprises Finn with her answer.

**Maja's view**

Finally I get to play out my fantasy without some dingus ruining it. With my gigolo dresses I tell him not to break character or I'd break him. I huff to march to the chair and sit down. Looking at the young wizard I ask, "Well speak up already and answer me boy?!" He's shaking and clearly nervous about being caught. But still I press him saying "I want answers now boy! Why do you have these pictures of nude witches with my face on them!"

He mumbles his answer so I order him to speak up. He says, "I was forced to hold onto them for a couple of upper classmen. I didn't want to get into trouble... But before I could give the pictures back they ran off and you caught me with them." I glare at the boy to slap him as I catch where his eyes are. I say "And why are your eyes locked onto my cleavage as you answer me boy? You're clearly lying and when the head wizard hears you will be kicked up." The boy says, "I wasn't looking at your face because of how scary you are ma'am. I mean your pretty when you don't look like you want to strangle us guys."

I look at him to reach down to ask "If my face is so scary why do you have a hard on? Are you getting excited from me scolding you boy? Are you a fucking masochist gimp?" He tries to say it's because of me stroking his member but I slap his head to say "No you were hard even before I started to do this. You're a hopeless gimp look you're getting harder and I'm not even doing anything."

I let him go to tell him I've finished talking. He stutters with a sad voice saying he'll go and pack his things. I smirk to say "Not yet boy. You see I can't just let a pupil with such sexual tendencies leave. I can't have the idea of you becoming a criminal hanging over my head. So I'll show you the real thing so you can jerk off and get those impulses out of your system." As I strip I smile wider seeing his mouth drop. I smile still as his eyes jump all across my body for me to order him to start jerking off. Freeing his decently sized shaft he fumbles but he still continues to play with himself. I nod telling him I like the sight of him admiring my body while jerking off. Posing a little I say, "Watching you get off is fun but what kind of student are you boy? You get to have all the fun while I'm left to feel unsatisfied. No boy you will return my kindness by licking my coochie like a proper toy."

Pushing backwards with a heavy bump from my hips I drop my coochie right onto his eyes. His nose pushed up into my trimmed bush as he licks at my drooling coochie. I sigh to stroke his hair to say "Yes boy indulge us both in this wonderful pleasure. Now don't be shy push your tongue deeper show me how much knowledge your perversion has granted you." I moan feeling his tongue all over my coochie inside and out. His tongue finally finds the spot that I like and he latches onto it. I sigh as he even nibbles on my coochies lips. I scream though as I finally have a good orgasm from someone eating me out. Shaking I force his face deeper even squeezing him with my thighs.

I can tell he's trying to breath but at the same time he gives me a few extra licks. Sighing I lift up to smile down at his juice coated face. My thighs are twitching and I want more. I smirk to say, "Look at you you're loving every moment of this aren't you? You wanted me to bury your face in my coochie again didn't you?" He nods and I turn around dropping my ass to his face as he gets back to licking. But now he goes after my back end. While his fingers help him fondle my coochie. But I swat them away every time he fumbles with licking me right. I grind my ass to his face making sure to coat every inch of his face with my juices.

With his mouth poking free my face rests on his forehead. The boy says, "Mistress please I don't need to breath I want to lick you." I smirk to slap his face telling him he knows his place now. I smile as his tongue pokes into my back end to travel up my crack as I grind his face. I sight to say, "Fine boy from now on you will receive private lessons from me you hopeless masochist. I'll give you plenty of excise as my personal coochie eater from tomorrow on." Lifting my ass I then drop it back onto his face. With my ass basically clapping and slapping his face I smile as he moans into my ass. Dropping my ass several times onto his face I shaking his face from side to side loving the control I have. He moans as I laugh saying, "Yes beg for more become my personal toy boy and you'll never get in trouble again."

As I continue to bounce on his face he thanks me for the privilege making me laugh to taint him more. But I think its time to give him a treat in return. Fixing ourselves I smirk at him to catch him off guard as I start sucking him off. He moans loudly as I suck him almost as if I'm trying to take his soul. My mouth is too much for the pour boy and he cums hard. I gage in surprise at how much he can pump out. Five large half mouthfuls worth of cum sent right into my mouth one after the other. It's so much that I end up spitting some back from between my lips.

Pulling away I wipe my mouth to grab the boys nose. I order him to warn me next time. He understands as I sit up to press his cock against my coochie. Grinding his tool to my coochie I say "Now we move onto the real lesson for today boy. We will practice your reproductive skills and see how much seed you can really pour from your member." Lowering myself very and annoyingly slowly onto his tool I smirk as I stop half way down. He's shaking as my juices travel down his member. I sway my waist telling him this is the only way he'll ever have sex.

He's shaking twitching as I can see in his eyes the pleading nature of his masochist need. But I ignore them and wait for him to snap. His arms wrap around my waist as I continue to belittle him. But he moans more asking no begging me to let him cum inside me. I say, "You can beg all you want boy. But you know if you cum in me I'll get pregnant. And the last thing I want is a child from a hopeless masochist!" I aggressively begin to bounce on his member making him moan more as we fuck hard.

I order him to tell me why he has such a hard member inside of me. His answers "It's to please you mistress please let your toy please you exclusively from now on!" I smile to continue to talk down to him. Bouncing harder and harder to before long I clamp down on his cock. Screaming into my next orgasm as he too cums with me. Feeling the rush of his cum makes my orgasm all the more exciting. As I feel my ass shake and twitch as his hips jump up to meet my coochie.

I smirk as now I'm lying on my back ordering my little masochist to fuck me for a change. Closing my legs he holds them as he gets to fucking my coochie as hard as he can. Feeling his balls and waist clap off my ass and hips I moan in excitement as he tries his hardest to fuck me good. Feeling my juices slip out from out aggressive fucking I can tell the boy has potential. And I'm proven right as I shake then scream feeling my final orgasm rock my body. For added flare the boy licks my nipple as I pet his head. I say through my shaking voice "Very good boy very good indeed."

I huff I honestly can't feel my leg twitch from how good that fucking was. I nod to say. "Ok gigolo you can have the box. My coochie needs a long break after the beating you gave it. But give me your number I might call you later for a rematch." Finn nods to get dressed as I cool off on my couch. As he moves to go he comes back to me to peck me on the cheek. I look at him with a glare for the gigolo to rub his head to say "Just my usual thanks for a good time. See you around Maja."

**Finn's view**

Damn I'm glad Maja didn't notice the times I took her picture with my mini cam. Or the fact that her panties and bra are missing. Another set to add to my conquest hall well when I get a house big enough to make a hall for my famous fucks. Strumming my guitar I look to see that across the plain a market is going on. Maybe I can catch some hints or better yet find some gigs. I can always use some spare cash seeing as I'm pretty broke all the time.

As I walk around the booths I stop to smell the wonderfully scented candles. Flirting with the candle girl a little I managed to convince her to give me a nice discount. The candle girl asks, "So how are you going to pay?" I smile to walk around the counter to whisper "Oh I think you'll like this way of paying a lot better." Getting to my knees I hick up her dress I pull down her panties. Spreading her ass she gasps as I do what I do best. And well that's eating pussy and make women feeling amazing. The candle girl moans as my tongue lashes out at her pussy and ass. She moans against her booths counter to dig her nails into its wood.

Squeezing her ass as her legs give but I caught a nice amount of her juices as she cums hard. Stroking her ass I drink down her juices to them give her pussy a long smooch. Popping my lips from her pussy I pat her ass to hug her from behind. Panting hard she says, "Fuck the candles you mind giving this girl a good fuck guy?" I kiss her neck as she pulls the booths curtain closed. Picking her up with ease I give her a heated kiss to tear open her dress top. And throw up her legs. With her panties hanging off one of her ankles I get right to it. She moans into my ear as I fuck her as deep as she likes. Candle girl says, "Yes oh fuck my ex never fucked me this good... Oh yes baby deeper please." I give her what she wants it's just in my nature.

After a long hour of sex I cum right into her pussy. Dragging out our orgasms with a few heavy thrusts I suck her nipples to kiss up her neck. Giving her lips passionate kiss I lay her on the counter. Giving her ass a few little slaps as she catches her breath. The candle girl says, "Take any cheap three you like Finn. And please give me a call sometime I really want to see what else you can do." I smirk to kiss her cheek telling her I'll be sure to visit her after this. With her face flushed and trying to look ok on her shaking legs I blow her a kiss as I walk to the exit. But she whistles for me and to my surprise she says, "Let me write my number down for you."

She ducks behind her counter to then hand me her panties. Her phone number written onto the crotch and stained still with her juices. Smiling we share one last kiss with me also giving her chest a nice squeeze goodbye. Humming a few notes I stop as a guy says, "Be amazed at my wonders I have a weapon for all hands. Be them hard as nails or soft as feathers." Looking over his stuff I ask, "Hey dude you got like a boomerang or something?"

The guy takes a moment to look through a chest to return with a disk. The guy says "This friend is a shakram oldest disk based weapon in the world. Best part I had a wizard put a spell on it so I can grow or shrink. As well as make a few different shape teeth grow onto the edge. Now that's be two hundred gold piece."

I groan to remember I'm still broke. Thinking for a moment I ask in a low voice "Hey guy you got something you want for another booth merch? I'm pretty good with trading with the ladies." The guy stares at me to point his thumb saying "Three booth down there's a wise cracking goose that has some super soft pillows. Word is he got them made with illegal puff feathers. Get me those pillows and we got a deal." I nod to ask "Can you throw in a pair of leather gloves? Even if their beat up I'll take them."

The merch dude nods as I walk down to talk with the rhyming goose. The silly goose says "Hello my friend Choose Goose is his name and happy word play is his game." Laughing at his introduction I ask about his pillow collection. Feeling the good stuff I can see why he's selling them. I'd love to lay down on two or three of these after some good shagging. But I whisper to him what I really need. Choose goose says "Ah you seek that which has rumors and sadness for the flock. So I have to ask how much do you have to keep this goose well stocked?"

I laugh to say "Just good songs and happy times goose. Hop on my back Choose. I'm going sing you into the feel good mood." Strumming my guitar and putting on a show I slap a few pots to get a good tune going. I ask goose if he's ready and he starts to laugh with joy. Spinning to a stop I place goose onto his stall to sing.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales,_

_But my friendly goose your in luck cause up my sleeves,_

_I got a brand of magic that never fails!_

_Yes you got some power for your corner now,_

_We got some heavy ammunitions in your camp,_

_We got the punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how,_

_See all you got to do is sing with me and I'll say..._

_Mister Choose Goose, sir, what will your song of choice be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down, cause you ain't never heard a bard like me!_

_Sales are your restaurant so Goose let me be your maître D!_

_Come on and whisper what pitch you got, cause you ain't never heard a bard like me!_

_Yes sir, we bards always pride ourselves with the service,_

_You're the boss, the kind, the shah,_

_Tell me what it is to sing and I'll sing real clear, cause this here's your dish!_

_So how about we sing it loud and proud!_

_How about some A sharps or we can try some B flats..._

_Cause I'm in the mood to help you Goose!_

_You ain't never heard a bard like me~_

Floating around in circles I continue to sing and bring in more people some chanting. While Goose gets a big boost in sales I continue to sing my song.

_Can your friend sing low?_

_Can your friend sing high?_

_Have you ever heard a string of little notes?_

_Can your friends wail?_

_Well take a looky here, Cause notes can go abracadabra, as we play sick riffs,_

_And then make any speaker disappear!_

_So Goose don't just sit the jaw slack and bug eyed,_

_I'm here to answer all your melancholy woos_

_Cause I've been cruiser city certified, and well I got a really good urge to help you out_

_So come on Goose tell what you got, cause I really want to know_

_If you got a list of stock three miles long no doubt, Well all you got to do is say so!_

_Hey, hey Choose Goose have you got a sale or two or three_

_Cause I'm on the job, you fluffy nabob,_

_Cause you never heard a bard like me, never heard a bard_

_Cause you never heard a bard like me, never heard a bard_

_You ain't never heard a bard like me~!_

_You ain't never heard a bard like me..._

Nearly the whole market is cheering even a few bucks and coins got thrown my way. Going over to Choose he laughs and claps his noodle like wings. Choose goose says "Oh what fun to sing and dance. To you my friend I can say I had a blast. The pillows are yours. And do stop by again for more vocal galore." Thanking him I head over to the merch vender and he gives me the disk along with a pair of leather gloves.

He says "Ok so the disk will always boomerang back. Unless it gets stuck into something thick. The gloves have a nice leather padding so the blades won't wreck your fingers. See you around pal." Skating from the market I try to think of a place I can crash but I soon find myself mindlessly skating. My place is a good ways away and its already dark. Soon I stop as a large willow home comes into view. Skating to it I hope I can bargain to stay the night to meet with Shady tomorrow. Knocking a few times I'm surprised to see a little machine answer the door. The machine asks "Fionna why do you look like a guy?"

I laugh to say "I am a guy little dude the names Finn or Sweet F. Hey are your friends home I want to ask if I can crash here?" The bot says "No only me, Bmoe is here. My friends Fionna and Cake are out doing a quest for princess bubblegum." I gulp now I remember the name Fionna the human and Cake the shape shifting cat. The two heroes of OOO while over in AAA the heroes are the dog brothers Jermaine and Jake. I ask "Look is it ok if I stay to talk to Cake and Fionna right? I'll sing a song for you."

Bmoe smiles to let me in. And damn I could hardly keep my eyes off all the gold and loot around the entry room. I think _'I see why dungeons crawlers and treasure hunters always eat so good. If they can get even a fraction of this stuff then they are doing good_.' Cut from my thoughts Bmoe pulls my pants leg to the ladder. Climbing I laugh as the little bot sits on my head to hop off once we get to the top.

Soon I'm sitting and waiting for two hours before a set of voices enter. I swallow my worries as Cake and Fionna enter. Giving them a wave Cake grows in height to ask, "Ok wise guy who are you?" Raising my hands I say "The names Sweet F or Finn I sing at Party Pattys place from time to time. I was wondering if you'd let me crash here for the night. I can pay a little if its ok."

Cake looks me over before Fionna says "Wait are you human?" I nod sure humans are some what rare but it's not like we are in the same social circles. Fionna soon starts to ask me about my life and her eagerness is kinda cute. Cake keeps an eye on me but with a few sandwiches and drinks I answer her questions. I tell her the usual backstory I go with when people ask. It sounds way cooler then me just waking up in Thief city with no idea how I got there. I ask to use to the bathroom for Cake to escort me. I gulp as once we get to the door she covers my mouth and pushes me inside.

Cake says, "Don't even think about screaming got it. Now I want you to nod yes or no got it?" I nod yes worried she'd snap my neck. Cake asks "Did someone send you?" No she follows it with "Did you come here to fight us?" No Cake gets close to ask "Did you come here to rape my sister?" I frantically shake my head no to pull my mouth free. I say "I never rape a women. Sure I'm a man whore that loves to give a woman what she wants in bed. But rape is for men that can't understand themselves. Or can't handle the shame of living with rejection."

Cake gets in close to say "You a man whore welll then lets see what you got." I gulp as Cake takes out my cock to stroke me a little. Once hard she licks her lips to ask "So how much you charge Finn?" I smirk to answer "Well if you'd consider letting me crash the night it's free." Cake nips my ear to whisper "I'm going to pump you until you shoot blanks."

I chuckle to say "I would love to see you try only two women have ever lasted until I pass out. So how about a bet?" Cake says name it and I say "If you win I'll come back later when Fionna's not around and strip dance for you. Music and sex clothes are your pick. If I win I'd like at least a pound of gold from that kick ass treasure room." Cake agrees and as Fionna calls for her she gives my cock a quick suck. Feeling her somewhat long rough tongue lick at my shaft is nice. Cake says "Stay hard until we fuck and I'll give you an extra dashes of gold." I huff to stroke her lower back to cup her ass to say "Throw in me getting to see you twerk and you got it."

Cake agrees to take on a more busty a wide hipped humanoid shape. She winks at me as I gulp staring at her ass as she sways her cheeks from side to side. Seeing the two milf sized juicy pieces jiggle and softly clap with each of her steps. I can't help but lick my lips. Once she's out of sight I smile to whisper "Oh man I'm so glad my mini cam can record too. Cause that walk was a once in a lifetime chance." Pulling out the mini screen I see that yes I have every second of her bouncing ass caught on tape. Licking my lips I play the clip on loop to keep me hard. As well as think of how to avoid Fionna asking me questions and noticing my erection.

I smile to think _'A sextape with me and one of the most famous heroines of OOO. Oh man I'm so going to enjoy this. And if she catches me in a tight spot I can use it as leverage and a reminder of our private agreement_.' I quickly undo my pants to piss but I quickly remember my agreement with Cake. And pissing with an erection isn't just hard it's nearly painful. And ridiculously difficult to aim! Back in their living room Cake bats her eyes at me making sure that she sees that I'm still hard. Fionna turns as Bmoe says "Fionna look I made this drawing of you and Gumball." With Fionna glazes away Cake and I tease each other with some gropes and a quick swap of spit. I make sure to squeeze her ass a little harder then normal before we separate.

As Fionna starts to ask me questions about my other jobs. I laugh to answer her questions. Leaving out the part where I'm kind of a criminal and man whore for hungry ladies. I think '_I maybe a bad guy in title but I'm not a bad guy in my heart_.' Cake stretches her hand to pet my crotch to ask, "Hey Finn how high can you get your voice?" I chuckle already have done this with several cheating ladies. Going from a low pitch to a high one Fionna panics as my voice shatters the glass on the table.

Distracted and with Bmoe being silly I pus Cake's hand away to cup her pussy. Forcing two fingers inside I whisper "That's how I like my Cake nice and moist." Cake bites her lip suppressing a loud purr as I finger her a little. But I pull away once Fionna gets too close. I wink at Cake as she fidgets in her chair while Fionna once more peppers me with questions. After another two hours Fionna yawns and climbs the ladder to her room. Cake follows her but whisper "Keep the door unlocked and only be in your boxers. I want to pull them off with my teeth." Teasing her words to my ear Cake sways her ass up the ladder as I hurry off to the guest room.

No more then like over an hour later the sexy cat opens my door. Her green eyes locked on my crotch and her tongue trailing from one edge of her mouth to the other. Locking the door Cake makes sure I can hear her ass clap with each step she takes. But the sway she puts into her strut to me as well as her breasts growing to add to her figure drops my jaw. I think _'Fuck how can I make her mine? I so want to ask her to be my lover just cause of how she can be any size. Oh Cake you are the perfect woman for a guy like me_.' On reaching me she bites the button that connects my boxers and yanks if off. Ripped from my body my cock springs up. Cake almost drooling says, "Sugar you and me going to moan all night long. But last question you and ass man or a tit man?"

Before I knew it Cake pushes me onto my back and starts licking my ass. Sure a few ladies had this fetish no more then three from what I can recall. But feeling her tongue sink into my ass... You don't have to guess that it's making me moan. Cake slowly licks up my perineum muscle to get right to sucking on my balls. Feeling and hearing her purr as she continues to lick all over my underside is nice. She pretty much gets me more excited then I already was somehow.

Now fixed into a sitting position Cake nibbles on my tip before pulling away. Smiling she says "Lets take care of all this pent of baby goo sugar. It drove me just as crazy having to see you suffer through all of Fionna questions." Feeling Cake soft tits capture my cock is so fucking awesome. Squeezing her tits together she sucks at my cock head before bobbing for some more between her tits. Pulling away you can see my cock spitting precum as she bounces her tits and squeezes me more. Cake says "It's ok honey cum and let it out I want it." Thrusting to meet her bouncing tits I do cum. Shooting my first shot right into her face she moans to go after my cock. Angling her face down she opens her mouth to squeeze her tits around me more.

She lifts her chin to moan some more letting me spray all over her face and tits with my cum. Licking her lips Cake watches as my cock spits some more cum all over her cleavage. Cake says "Oooh that's some good batter you got sugar. Nice and sweet lets me know you take good care of the ladies you fuck." Cake then climbs onto the bed while licking herself clean. She making a show of it just to keep me hard. She's not the first to play around with my cum.

Cake turns around to shake her ass at me and damn does her cakes look good. Cake says "Come on baby no more teasing. Climb your tight ass up here and fuck this sexy pussy." With her ass pretty much presented to me I do as she asks. Her hot box making my cock feel really warm as I pop my tip in. Cake moans to shake her ass trying to make me go faster. But I know the more eager a ladies is the harder she takes the fuck.

Sinking all the way to half my cock. I spread her ass to hear her moan for more. And with a small pull back I push all my cock inside. Moaning with her I take hold of her waist as we start to swing our hips. Cake curses as we continue to fuck I can feel my balls hitting her clit and damn is she tight. Feeling my precum spill into her doesn't seem to help cool her box at all. Holding her ass I give her a few hard pumps for a while and man does it set her off.

Cake soon doesn't even need me to lead as she takes control and really lets me enjoy her ass. Feeling her box tighten around me I shudder as her box gets a little hotter. Cake growls in pleasure to say "Fuck baby I'm cumming yes! Grrrorrrraa YESSSS oh fuck don't pull out keep all that baby goo in..." As my balls continue to contract Cake rides her orgasms like me. So much so that she makes my excess cum spill out between us. But I can't stop cumming slapping her ass I grip her buns to squeeze. Groaning as I cum my final shots Cake begins to purr.

Flipping around she and I kiss nice and long. I finally get to play with her tits as she strokes my back. She even playfully runs her claws across my back. But I grin to suck on her nips until the pop out with she tries to stop me. But fails as I know just how inns like to be licked. Cake rolls thinking it'll save her but it just gives me an excuse to toy with her ass a little. Along with stroking her tail to make her shudder even more. However with a groan I pop my cock from her box making her hot dog my dick. Cum smearing all over her ass as Cake squeezes and grinds her ass kissing my face to purr at each pulse of my cock. Cake says "First two rounds done and with how hard you are we can keep going right sugar?" With a peak to her cheeks I lift us off the bed and fuck her against the wall.

With her face pushes to the wall Cake is really screaming now. I guess not having the bed to suppress her screams making her louder. Holding her ass I fuck her still as she says "How did you get so big? Why is your cock making my insides feel so hot?" In truth I think that's its Cake driving me more wild then she thinks. Pulling her from the wall I hold her legs spread as I drop her down to thrust upward. Cake screams throwing back her head and letting her tongue hang. Cake says "Fuckkkkk! I can't take it... Your cock is the best I've ever hard! I CAN'T NO I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER!"

I flip Cake around even as she continues to cum. I cup her ass and give both cheeks a hard squeeze to make her yelp and bury her face into my chest. Cake continues to scream but she feels my cock twitch inside of her. She screams for me to cum inside of her again. And with another big orgasms I blow my load inside of Cake again. Cake looking daze and with her tongue hanging purrs as I fondle her ass. Slowly and shakingly walking back to the bed I put her down. Flipping her over I slap her ass and she lifts her ass up. Cake saying "If you can baby... Just giiive me a little more." I nod to squeeze her ass and fuck her until she passes out completely. Spooning with her I don't even bother with the blanket. Pulling Cake close I kiss her to whisper, "You just made my top five best fucks Cake."

As the morning sun peaks into the room I find Cake is gone. But she left a note for me. Cake wrote 'Finn sorry to leave without a morning quickie that wood sure looked good. But my sis and me had some quest to do. I left the pay by the door as well as a boxed lunch you'll love how I organized it. PS give me a call around Monday my booty will want some of your cock again. From your sexy kitty.' I nod to sneak into the sister's room to look over Cakes stuff. Finding a comb I pluck the hairs and snag a pair of peach orange panties. Leaving with a pat to Bmoes head I find Shady.

I tell him "You're lucky she was willing to trade man. She was about to open and keep whatever was inside. So what is inside?" Shady shrugs to hand me two curved potion glasses with gray looking gunk inside. Shady says "Oh and some advice bro that shit kicks hard so be sure you don't take them both together." I nod to ask Shady if there is a better place and time I can meet him. And his answer is to meet him at the water folk's docks. He works a small shop there but he does his off the books stuff out here… smart. But it sure is a long walk.

**Third person's view**

To say the stuff Shady gave Finn made he not feel good isn't doing it justice. Finn passed out and woke up hanging from a tree after drinking one. But lucky he hadn't gotten too far from his hidden house or hole. Finn's made a hidden bunker underneath a few trees his place. Inside are just four rooms with the kitchen and living only separated by a small sliding door. With the bathroom an bedroom separated by a small turn in a one person sized hallway.

Getting to his room Finn pulls the metal trunk from under his bed and adds Maja's and Cakes underwear to his collection. Adding them to his trunk of famous fucks. Which unlike his scrapbook of pictures also has a sex tape of each of his famous fuck. Adding copies and negatives of the pictures Finn locks the trunk and slides it back into the hidden spot under his bed. Going to his small lamp desk he opens the draw to place the Candle girls underwear into it. Inside of other phone numbers on various pieces of papers or clothes.

Sighing Finn lies down to think about the last few years of his life. Sure the sex with so many women has been great. At some moments he wished the women he was plowing would ask him to stay for good. But as a guy nearly reaching his twenty first birthday and has never had a girlfriend is a surprising fact for Finn. Finn thinks '_I doubt any chick would stay with me if they found out who I work for. And more importantly what I do as work. Shit some of my more causal fuck bubbies just think Ronnie is my pimp not a crime boss_.' Shaking it off Finn drinks the last booster to pass out yet again.

Waking up Finn finds himself floating a foot off his bed. Usually he could float an inch or two off the ground at best standing. But he could touch his ceiling as he reached up. And as he does reach he slowly drifts higher. For the following five hours Finn swam floating, pushing, or bonding himself off walls. He even managed to increase his speed while floating but he knew Ronda wouldn't be impressed. Spending more hours Finn floating aimlessly around his bunker trying everything he could do to move faster. Gaining some progress he reached for his guitar but to his shock is slowly drifted into his hand. Focusing on the instrument Finn found that he could make it float too.

After spending some time making things float with him. Or commanding things to float in certain directions Finn felt hungry. Going right after the packed lunch box from Cake. Finn reminds himself that he'll have to give her an extra round for being so good to him. On opening the box lunch Cake made Finn warm meal. In the shape and colors matching Cake's round ass. Licking his lips Finn digs in wonder how Cake would feel about them doing some anal if he visits her again? With the food finished Finn goes back to wondering the limits of his new powers.

Nearly two days pass and Finns drifting or floating control has become decent. He can glide higher then he use to even skating on things you would by riding a skateboard. Controlling objects he throws or pulls to his hands at his command. And if he really focuses Finn can jump as high as trees. Just he has to also focus to slow his drop back down. Now skating to Ring Capital Finn made sure to dress as nice as he could for his date with the princess. On reaching the castle gates Finn gulps as the guards glare at him.

Soon a maid lets him in and now Finn finds himself being stared down by the Ring king himself. Finn is obviously nervous seeing as this is the first royal he's had to talk to face to. The last few times he snuck around or away from them. An advisor from what Finn can guess whispers into the king's ear as he continues to glare at Finn. Ring king says "My daughter may have agreed to this date human but know this. I will be watching try anything or move a hand too far and you can consider it gone."

Finn nods as the queen and princess enter the throne room. Ring princess asking her dad if he was intimidating her dates again? The king denies it with a side-glance at Finn. The queen sees and is quick to put on a scary face that makes the king stutter for leniency. As Finn and Ring princess walk out the kings hired stealthish guards watch from afar. As Finn goes about the picnic he smiles as he tells Ring a joke. The young princess laughs as they continue to talk. Ring queen however finds her husband spying but allows it only so that he doesn't go too far.

As they watch Finn says "Yeah my powers pretty much work like a skateboard its fun. Just until no one gets in front of me." Ring smiles to ask, "So can you float me?" Finn nods saying easily. Ring king makes a move to order his guards. But a slap from his wife clams him up as Finn holds Rings waist. Floating them and inch off the ground the two skate off. As Finn turns Ring stumbles a little for Finn to wrap his whole arm around her waist. Turned around Finn keeps them going as Ring is now facing Finn and his knee is slowly brushing her mound. As the princess blushes Finn turns again but they get caught in a crowd that won't move. In the collision Finn ends up on his back with the princess dress covering his head.

A dazed Ring stands but Finn fakes confused and dizziness as to not embarrass the princess for giving him a long view of her frilly purple panties. The queen stopping her husband with a heavy pan, as he was about to order Finn's eyes be removed. With the sun setting Finn returns Ring princess home with a bow and a kiss to her hand, which earns him a giggle. Ring blushes to rush off and tell her mother about her date. Finn hums as he floats back home only to get a message from Ronda. Skating back to thief city Finn sees the new gang Ronda has assembled.

Finn sees two rough looking marauders, one's a lady with pigtails the guy having a pony tail. A short but built goblin and a pudgy pig man with a short beard. Next is a blonde warrior clade in leather armor she's currently sharpening a broad axe. Penny talks with the warrior before she giggles to greet Finn. Finn walks in with Ronda marching down from the second level in the hideout. With everyone attention Finn says, "The new crew looks tough so far Ronda but why call me back so soon? The gang fight isn't for another week also any word from Me-Mow?'

Ronda answers with a still face "Boss Bomb is calling all the gangs to the city park for some meeting. Each gang leader is allowed only two members to join them. Astrid and you are going to be my escort crew. The rest of you will be with Penny keeping an eye on our turf. And no she hasn't answered any of my calls and it's starting to irritate me." I gulp to say "Ronda I'm don't think I'll be any good at fighting or showing off muscle. You know not my scene really." The blonde warrior says "Here I though you didn't have spineless men join your gang Ronda. And one shows up missing his already."

Penny laughs to say, "Finn has a spine his is just better at plowing ladies then fighting. After all he is our gangs top whore. But I agree with the muscle boss wouldn't Finn be better at sneaking into a few of the other tufts to see what's happening?" Ronda says "No Finn and Astrid and that's final. Wait for my call if things go south." Finn gulps to put down his guitar and say "Penny if you try to sell my guitar again while I gone. I'm going to fist you without lube. And I won't stop at my elbow..."

Penny goes wide eye to cross her legs and jump backwards telling Finn she won't. And that she'll take good care of it. Finn glares for several long seconds to smile and kiss Penny's cheek telling her thanks. Ronda chuckles to say, "You always know how to scare girls Finn. It's amazing how so many like you after all the things you do and let happen to you." Finn shrugs to answer "They like me cause I know how you talk and listen Ronda. Plus I give them just what they want be it soft or rough~." As the trio walk Astrid glares at Finn hating the idea that a male whore is within Ronda's gang.

Finn floats back a little for Astrid to talk with Ronda in a low voice. Astrid says "If things go south we can use the whore as a distraction to escape." Ronda glares at Astrid to say, "If he dies you can consider yourself next. Finn maybe a whore but he's my best spy and mole. I took down five gangs before a traitor tried to sell out my old crew. Finn got Penny and me out by using his body to make a deal with Boss Bomb. Finn didn't want either of us to touch him for months afterwards. I found that asshole and killed him along with the noble that captured us. I owe Finn a life debt bitch, even though he can be stupid at times... So listen good if he dies you'll be right behind him is that clear?"

Astrid nods at the cold stare of the woman in front of her. At the cities park Finn takes in that all nineteen gangs were present already. Finn gulps as the boss of all gangs stands in the park center. Boss Bomb got his name from bombing a portion of the Fire kingdom with water balloons. Silly to most until you hear his balloons killed nearly thirty plus fire folks and caused a food shortage that lasted a few months. Cracking his arms Boss Bomb says, "Thieves we are here to announce the usual gang wars. You know how it goes steal and kill from the other gangs and promise nothing you don't want to give back. And no raping that goes for you Cool J's the last dudes you pegged to death are still haunting the east side."

The female gang of large chicks scoff saying that the guys shouldn't have started it. Boss Bomb rolls his eyes to say "And this year the winning gang leader will be taking my post as head boss of thief city along with a special surprise. Can you handle that?!" The various bosses chuckle and stare at their rivals all hungry for blood. Finn gulps hoping to get out of the place fast. With one final agreement the meeting ends with Finn more worried them last year.

Ronda says "Finn dig around and find all the gangs safe houses and money pits. Also I need you to go win over some gangs to our side. Go to the Freakers, the Cool J's, and Bounces only." Finn nods to skate off with Astrid left to wonder how the gang war will play out. And how Ronda plans to hold her turf with such a small gang.

**Jester; Yeah this just came to me after reading some Atomsk the pirate king and Twilight master emeralds collabs. As well as a mix of chapters from Jomo2014 fics.**

**Smiles; Do you have any other adventure time fics in mind partner?**

**Jester; Maybe I need to think about it a little more. If I'm going to use what I wrote down for my other AT fic or just post it as a solo pitch.**

**Smiles; Oh well Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;**

**Jester; That's it the fics have been decided and the polls is offline. Congratulations to all who entered a vote and we thank you for your time. Now to the final numbers!**

**A Ghoulish Love-26**

**Hive Mind-16**

**A Northwest Claimed me-15**

**Abnormal Faith-7**

**Sinister Crown-6**

**The Berserk Hero-6**

**Their Human-6**

**Mr. Slime Checking In-6**

**Another Adventure time fanfic-5**

**From Rags to Furs-4**

**Sweets & Berries-3**

**Mandalorian Beast-3**

**Purring Love-3**

**A Different Path-2**

**Smiles; Well I'm eating my words I was sure that Hive Mind was going to take the lead.**

**Jester; Never underestimate the Scooby Doo fandom my friend. And we would do a tiebreaker seeing as Hive and Northwest are so close. But we have some many ideas I say why not. So again thank you all for helping us. And for waiting this long for this challenge to wrap up.**

**Smiles; And to our fans still waiting for our currently open fics don't worry we have chapters ready to update them as they need to be. We just wanted to make sure this was all wrapped up. So again Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
